goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie escapes from Singapore/Grounded for Double Infinity
Transcript *(November 26, 2017) *[Suspense - Demon Lair begins to play as Carrie has a mischievous look on her face as she began running through the streets of Singapore to get to the Singapore Changi Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA] *(19 hours and 30 minutes later) *(GoAnimate City, USA, November 27, 2017) *Carrie: Yes, I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye, Singapore! *(Cut to: Carrie's house) *Carrie: Home sweet home! *Cut to: Carrie's room/ Carrie is on her computer) *Carrie: Now to make 2 more videos and put them on YouTube. *(10 minutes later) *Carrie: I had finally made two grounded videos called "Monta Kimura Blows Up A Box That Says TNT/Grounded" and "Sakurako Koinuma Raps Orders At Wendy's/Grounded". Since my parents are at work and my brother is at school, I'm going to see My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) at the theaters. *[Carrie left her house to see My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) at the theaters. Soon YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara appear and became shocked when they saw the two grounded videos Carrie had made and became angry] *Shimajirō: Let me guess, Carrie escaped from Singapore and made 2 more grounded videos out of my classmates! *Mimirin: We're calling her family about this! *(87 minutes later) *Sarah West: We knew Carrie escaped from Singapore and made 2 more grounded videos out of innocent users! *Carrie's Mom: Don't worry. We are going to beat Carrie's ass when she gets home! *[Carrie soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her parents and YankieDude5000 and his friends] *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from Singapore and made 2 grounded videos out of Monta Kimura and Sakurako Koinuma! *Mimirin: And what else did you do after that?! *Carrie: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....My Little Pony: The Movie (1986)....at the theaters. *[Carrie's parents, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, became shocked and extremely furious at Carrie as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time] *Shimajirō: [in Scary voice 2000% louder] OH!!! (X78) CARRIE, HOW DARE YOU SEEING MY LITTLE PONY: THE MOVIE (1986) AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH YOUR FAVORITE MOVIES!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR DOUBLE INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Carrie's Dad: Shimajirō Shimano is right, Carrie! You are grounded for double infinity! *Carrie's Mom: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *YankieDude5000: First, spankings! *[YankieDude5000 begins to spank Carrie. This action is censored] *yungdeez100: Next, slappings! *[yungdeez100 begins to violently slap Carrie. This action is censored] *Sarah West: Next, ass beatings! *[Sarah West begin to give Carrie a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored] *Blue91233: Next, whack you with a belt! *[Blue912333 begins to whack Carrie with a belt. This action is completely censored] *Shimajirō: Next, punches in the face! *[Shimajirō Shimano begins violently punching Carrie in the face. This action is censored] *Mimirin: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Carrie: Oh no! Not nappies! *[Mimirin Midorihara begins to put a nappy on Carrie. This action is censored.] *Mimirin: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Carrie's Mom: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *Carrie's Dad: They're all here! *Shimajirō: [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Carrie's grounded days]] [[Category:Carrie get grounded series]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]